


what a pretty thing

by catslikekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Assasin!Akaashi, Guns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Violence, Yakuza boss!Bokuto, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikekenma/pseuds/catslikekenma
Summary: Akaashi Keiji worked alone. It's how it has been for so many years now. He built a life for himself; the apartment he owns, the cash in his bank account--all of it. It didn't matter how dirty his hands got, he really didn't care at this point. He worked to survive and it was all that mattered. So when Fukurodani offered him a place in their gang, he was quick to say no.That wasn't the answer Fukurodani wanted.OR a yakuza!au where Akaashi is an assassin and Fukurodani tries to recruit him





	1. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I took the time to make character profiles and I might post them on my twitter and link it here as soon as I make up my mind about something. I hope you enjoy this first update :> thank you so much for reading!

“Tch.”

Even though his suit was black, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel annoyed as the smallest drop of blood tainted such pristine cloth. He stabbed the body one last time as he mumbled a curse word under his breath. It was a Friday night, a rainy one at that. Akaashi forgot to bring his umbrella, but that was the least of his worries. He spared a nonchalant glance at the body that laid lifeless on the bed in front of him, checked the time on his wristwatch before using the man’s necktie to wipe his bloodied knife clean. The lights were dim, the hushed volume of the television was playing in the background and Akaashi was thankful it was breaking the awkward silence. When satisfied, he wrapped the blade with a white handkerchief and tucked it neatly in his suit. 

He stood up and started to walk away from the scene, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty mansion. Paintings littered the white walls, along with expensive-looking vases and random sculptures of what Akaashi presumed were animals. Halfway down the spiral staircase, he stopped in his tracks. He was met with silence. But he could tell there was something...wrong. He pauses, his senses sharp as ever as he took a deep breath before he tilted his head to the side and a knife came flying past his shoulder, landing cleanly on the wall in front of him. A second longer and his ear would have been cut off. Having his blood stain his suit was something he just didn’t want, or someone would _really_ get it. Letting out a quiet sigh, Akaashi didn’t need to face his attacker to know who it was. _Again?_

“I already said no. That won’t change.”

Proceeding to walk down the stairs, Akaashi heard quiet footsteps behind him and instantly knew he was being followed. “He won’t stop, you know.” Shoving his hand in his pocket, he got his car keys, obviously taking no interest in the situation, “I know.” 

“Keiji.”

Abruptly stopping in his tracks, he turned to face his attacker for the first time that night. Akaashi didn’t need to ask how this person knew his real name, he saw it coming, but it still irritated him to no end. How dare this person say his name so casually? But Akaashi guessed he was trying to earn a reaction from him, and Akaashi would give exactly what he wanted. After sparing him a glance, Akaashi walked towards the knife buried in the wall, his elegance and grace never failing to entrance whoever it was that had their eyes on him. Wrapping his hand on the handle, he effortlessly ripped it off the wall, his fingers delicately tracing the mark it left. 

“Konoha Akinori.”

Konoha felt the icy tone in his voice, and as much as he wanted to stand his ground, he was forced to take a step back. Akaashi was inspecting the knife in his hand, eyeing if it was worthy to be kept for his collection. With every second passing by, it got more quiet, the tension grew, and the realization that he wasn’t the best person for this mission suddenly dawned on Konoha. “Please, tell Bokuto Koutarou,” the harsh sound of the knife stabbing into the wooden table made Konoha flinch a little, “I am uninterested.”

When Akaashi was met with silence, he took it as a sign that he got his point across and strides toward the door. He was a minute off his schedule and that completely pissed him off, although it will never show on his face. No emotion ever has. Immediately getting in his car, Akaashi estimated the police would be coming in two hours or so, enough time for him to drop off his coat in the dry clean and make himself some homemade dinner. Of course, he’d have to deal with work emails and budget proposals after, but he’d make it.

Thinking of how well his evening would go, Akaashi’s mood began to brighten a little. Things weren’t always like this for him though. His missions would often go according to his plan and would rarely get any mishaps due to how accurate he can predict it, but recently, that wasn’t the case. What irked him even more was the fact that it was happening consistently, mission after mission, with no fail. Akaashi thought it was some kind of sick joke, and he wished it was, but it wasn’t. 

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he knew exactly who was behind all of it. _Fukurodani_. Up until now, Akaashi hasn’t figured out why _he_ suddenly took interest in him and why _he_ was so keen on getting him to join their gang. _It doesn’t make sense_. He figured he must have hired Akaashi that one time, did a stupendous job, and now he wants those skills in his hands. It _would_ make sense, if only Akaashi knew who he killed for him, or if he was even hired by him in the first place. It was frustrating, the very situation of it all--how someone would just randomly show up and offer him all these opportunities, in the middle or after his mission and it caused so much delay and hassle. They should have stopped at the first ‘no’ he had given them. 

But they didn’t. It escalated so quickly he couldn’t believe he was actually doing _extensive_ research on this gang when usually, he wouldn’t care about his clients nor what they were up to. That’s how it was supposed to be; he gets hired, he gets the job done, he gets paid. No questions asked. It was the reason he was on top of his game. He had been doing this for a long time now, he had been through a lot, and he wasn’t going to let some “recruitment” ruin it for him. What Akaashi loathed the most was the fact that the name _Bokuto Koutarou_ was a famous one but he hasn’t even seen the man’s shadow. It’s not like he was hiding--no, that wasn’t the case. It was all in the matter of circumstance.

Fukurodani had their own reputation, as every other gang does. They were known-- _well_ known, for a variety of reasons: having very skilled people, gambling, and their loyalty, having the lowest rate of traitors. They are pretty much “considered” the most successful yakuza, for now, a fact that surprised Akaashi a little as he had known a different gang to have owned that title. Bokuto Koutarou has his ways, Akaashi concluded. Looking at Fukurodani’s records, he was left speechless by what this gang has done, both good _and_ bad. Whoever this Bokuto Koutarou was, he was quite impressive.

But Akaashi could care less.

Pushing the door open to his apartment, he stopped at the first step he took. His patience was wearing thin and he wasn’t quite sure if he could hold himself back. Everything was the same--his couch, the throw pillows were as he left them, the curtains were closed, but the light scuffing he could hear was hard to miss. Taking his sweet time, he quietly closed the door behind him with his foot as he reached for the knife in his suit. Carefully unwrapping it from its white handkerchief, Akaashi made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear the soft drag of the chair across the floor and the quiet ‘clink’ of the utensils on a plate. It seemed like he was expected.

“Glad you made it home on time. Well, almost. Two minutes late.”

Akaashi knew there was no point in hiding behind the wall, so he allowed himself to walk inside his own kitchen, hand still holding his knife. He was met by a man (is he smirking?) with tousled black hair, sitting on the far end of Akaashi’s dining table like it was his own. Food was set up on the table and this man had the audacity to open the wine Akaashi had been saving for the month. _They really know how to get on my nerves_. Not saying anything, he sat on the opposite of him, eyeing the food Akaashi assumes this man had prepared.

“No.” was the first word Akaashi uttered. The chuckle he heard was enough to let him know that indeed, this one was another member of Fukurodani. It was stressing him out so much. One guy per mission was already a lot to handle, and now they even sent one that snuck in his house to prepare dinner Akaashi was sure couldn’t even compare to his cooking. He was getting real aggravated, he felt like _stabbing_ someone just to end all of this. He still had emails to attend to and a budget proposal he had to prepare.

“I’ll cut to the chase.” _Oh, please do!_ His thoughts were cut off when the man slid him an envelope across the table. Akaashi glanced at the envelope, not showing any effort that he was going to check its contents anytime soon. “Everything you need to know is in there.” Akaashi looked back up at the man, his mind quickly going over the research he did before, trying to see if he could give him a name. He gave him a teasing smile (Akaashi was sure this time that he was indeed smiling) as if he knew what Akaashi was thinking. Getting up to his feet, he straightened his suit, “I’d love to join you for dinner, but I have other meetings to attend to.”

_Sarukui Yamato_.

It’s not like Akaashi would invite him to stay anyway. Sarukui made his way out of the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he reached the doorway. Looking over his shoulder, “You should know by now, we don’t take no for an answer.” Akaashi wanted to say something, but the way Sarukui walked out of his own kitchen knew he was trying to prove a point. When he heard the door close shut, he glanced back at the envelope in front of him. It was pure black, and now he just noticed how his initials were stamped on the bottom right corner in gold. Sighing, he took it in his hands. 

Akaashi knew better not to eat the food, so he simply got up, taking the envelope with him. Fukurodani was persistent--no, scratch that. Fukurodani was _annoying_. Thinking about them already made Akaashi’s head throb because they were such a handful. He clearly didn’t want to encounter them in any way unless it’s for a _paid_ job. He also couldn’t read them and predict their next move as accurate as he could, considering the fact they kept doing weird things like sneak into his house and make him dinner just to give him a damn envelope that claims it has ‘everything he needed to know’. Truly, Fukurodani was too much for him to be associated with, or ignore, at the very least. But if they won’t leave him alone, there was only one way to get out of this. Entering his office, he plopped down on his leather chair, placing the envelope on his desk and began to stare at it. Different thoughts flooded his mind, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if he didn’t do what had to be done. His slender fingers traced over the envelope as gently as he could, taking a deep breath as he did. He opened the envelope, taking the first paper he could get his hands on and letting his eyes indulge in whatever information it contained.

_List of companies under Fukurodani’s ownership:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating next week!
> 
> I'm already working on the next few chapters but it's a bit of a long process since I need outside perspective to give me a brutally honest review and then I go through revisions.
> 
> But as always, from the very bottom of my heart, thank you so much for reading. It makes my heart swell with joy uwu
> 
> Let me know what you think~


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around! Hoping this chapter was worth the wait :>
> 
> Also, I made character profiles and I'll be posting and linking one character every week! 
> 
> You can find the first one [here](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/post/186541430180/)

Akaashi knew he was going to regret this.

The moment the guard touched his suit for “weapon inspection”, he already felt like murdering everyone in the building. He fought the urge to slam this person’s face on his thigh and bodyslam him to the ground. Keeping a straight face, he felt his hand dangerously creeping up too high on his thigh and Akaashi had to grab his wrist as an attempt to warn him of what he’s capable of doing. Backing up and clearing his throat, the guard deemed he was safe. Akaashi straightened his suit, mumbling to himself about how he could have murdered that guard with his bare hands as he made his way to the elevator. This day already seemed like the worst. Taking a deep breath, he managed to compose himself as the elevator opened, only to lose it again when he was met by a certain smile he could recognize a few miles away.

“I was expecting you,” there was no teasing tone in Sarukui’s voice, but Akaashi got annoyed anyway. Not saying anything, he simply got on the elevator with Sarukui, who waved off the other people that was supposed to be on the same ride with them. As the doors closed, Akaashi can’t help but feel a little uneasy at the silence that fell. He kept his eyes fixed on the gray metal wall that was in front of him, but he felt Sarukui’s glance. “I hope you’re here to say yes.” His tone wasn’t threatening, and Akaashi knew it wasn’t meant to be, but he felt it, still. As Akaashi shrugged, Sarukui felt that the elevator ride would be better off spent in silence. From the looks of it, Fukurodani really had the money. The building itself was enormous and the inside was phenomenal, Akaashi couldn’t begin to imagine what each floor has in store for him.

The elevator doors opening with a quiet ‘ding’ was the one to pull Akaashi out of his thoughts. Sarukui walked ahead, glancing over his shoulder as he did, and Akaashi took that as a sign to follow him. The hallway was spacious, with a high ceiling and huge windows, Akaashi secretly marvelled at the sight as they walked. Their footsteps weren’t heavy, but it echoed throughout the hall. Potted plants brought a little bit of life to what looked like a boring space but it has its own charm to it. Stopping a couple of steps right behind Sarukui, Akaashi watched as he knocked on the door in the weirdest way possible. It almost sounded like a code but at the same time, it didn’t. Having no time to process the new information, a loud ‘come in!’ was heard from the other side of the door and Sarukui pushed it open.

Maybe Akaashi walked into the wrong building.

He expected a quiet, dark room with nothing but a fancy wooden table accompanied by a black leather chair with the blinds closed. Maybe a bookshelf at the side of the room and a carpet in the middle--exactly what you’d expect from a yakuza boss, a typical sight. But Akaashi has proven once again that he can’t predict Fukurodani as accurate as he could with the other gangs. It was bright, the windows, similar to the ones in the hallway, were displayed in its full glory. There’s still that fancy wooden table and black leather chair but what surprised Akaashi the most was the fact that there were bean bags. Actual _bean bags_ , in a _yakuza boss’ office_. Akaashi thought that there must be some kind of misunderstanding, especially when his attention was caught by a loud--

“HEY, HEY, HEY! I won again!”

“Not fair!”

Laughter boomed throughout the room along with ‘game over’ noises coming from the television. All Akaashi could do was blink and stare at the figure Sarukui approached. His back was broad, and Akaashi couldn’t miss how his muscles flexed as he moved to look at Sarukui, revealing his white-grey hair with black roots that stood tall--it was all very hard to miss. Sarukui approached him, bowing a little before he was waved off and the man got up to his feet. He was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Akaashi. Before he could further assess the man that stood in front of him, he was met with bright golden eyes and a smile that Akaashi didn’t know if it was genuine, manipulative, fake, or all of the above.

_Bokuto Koutarou._

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi!” It took a lot for Akaashi to keep a straight face. He wasn’t entirely sure what to feel considering he didn’t know if all of this was an act or some ploy to get him to join them. Thankfully, Akaashi didn’t need to say anything in return since Bokuto turned to Sarukui, asking to be left alone. Feeling eyes on him, Akaashi glanced at the orange-haired lad who met his eyes and offered him a smile, “Hi! You’re the new recruit, right? I’m Hinata!” And there he was, bouncing up and down in front of Akaashi and frankly, he didn’t know how to react, or if he was even supposed to. _Is this some kind of attack? Lower my guard before he--_

Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when Bokuto patted Hinata’s head, “Oi, we can play again later. Go train with Sarukui for now.” Eyes lighting up even more at the word ‘training’, Hinata seemed to have completely forgotten about Akaashi’s presence and immediately followed Sarukui out the door. Akaashi felt the need to sit down all of a sudden, unsure if he was at the right place, with the right people. Still on his guard, his feet were glued to the floor as he watched Bokuto turn the television off and turn back to him with the same smile.

“Why don’t we take a seat? Oh--do you prefer the bean bags?”

Shaking his head immediately, Akaashi chose to sit on the normal chair which was placed in front of Bokuto’s desk. With a pout on his lips, Bokuto took a seat on the black leather chair, right across from him, “You’re no fun, Akaashi-kun.” Akaashi never felt so grateful for mastering how to hide his expressions because right now, he just didn’t know what kind of face he would be making for being called ‘Akaashi-kun’. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t be a nice one, though. Trying to focus on the reason why he was there, he spoke up, “About the recruitment--”

“Are you joining us?!”

Bokuto asked excitedly, _too_ excitedly. It was almost hard to say no, but Akaashi knew his original reason for being there. Taking a deep breath, he gently shook his head, “I’m sorry, my decision won’t change. It’s still no.” The quietness settled over the room, and Akaashi thought of possible reactions from this man to prepare himself if ever things get violent. Just as he was about to stand and take a step backward, he froze up as he heard a whine coming from Bokuto, “Ehhhh?! And I thought I made that deal irresistible! Why noooot?” Akaashi felt lightheaded. _Is this for real? Is this really Bokuto Koutarou?_ He felt so confused and lost at the same time. He thought he understood exactly what was happening but the moment he does, this person does something that _completely_ throws him off. 

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi explained, calmly and logically, “I am fairly contented with the life I am living now. I don’t think I’ll be willing to exchange that for anything you’ll be offering. I wanted to talk to you face-to-face so we wouldn’t have any misunderstanding.” Sighing quite exaggeratedly, Bokuto sat back on his chair, “I guess I really can’t force you if you don’t want to…” Akaashi couldn’t find a hint of sarcasm or aggressiveness in his tone, and he wonders if the guy that sat right across him was genuine or if he just didn’t look harder. Letting out another sigh, Bokuto looked up to him with those gold eyes, almost pleading if Akaashi said so himself, “Thanks for coming all the way here. We’ll try our best not to meddle with your missions anymore!”

 _Ah. So they were really doing it on purpose_. Akaashi wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or be extra worried, but shrugging the feeling off, he shook hands with Bokuto for formality’s sake. Bowing and thanking him one last time, Akaashi made his way out of his office. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath before letting out a quiet sigh as he took steps towards the elevator. With the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the hall, he decided to slowly unpack and process what just happened inside _that_ office. Akaashi couldn’t see what’s behind their outgoing and friendly attitude, but he knew there was _something_. But what? 

One thing is for sure, though, Bokuto Koutarou was a real puzzle. Akaashi couldn’t get out of his head the way he smiled, how welcoming he was-- _what are you capable of?_ He wasn’t weak, Akaashi knew this very well. It was obvious, he had the height, the muscles, and when he shook his hand, his grip was _strong_. Under that friendly front, he was hiding something--no, he wasn’t hiding it. Not at all. Maybe it wasn’t the right time to show Akaashi his true colors, although, that time would probably never come. But if it ever does, he hoped it wasn’t going to be directed at him. He had enough on his plate. Akaashi couldn’t help but to be so deep in thought even as he walked out of the elevator and out of the building.

_Is Hinata his child? But with who?_

_If not, then is Hinata an asset to their gang, as well?_

_The two of them seemed so alike._

_Were they really just playing video games?_

_Or was it all an act and I was being toyed with?_

_Why do they want ‘me’ in the first place?_

It was all messing with Akaashi’s head and he wondered if it was the effect Fukurodani was going for: make him lose his sanity. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t, Akaashi didn’t know, and it frustrated him for not knowing. He was so used to having more answers than questions that it physically pained him to not know what exactly was going on behind Fukurodani’s ‘harmless’ facade. There were a lot of things to think about, really, and Akaashi should have done the thinking at home and should have been more careful, more vigilant, because the moment he unlocked his car, he realized this was the biggest mistake of his life. It all happened a little too fast, he was slammed against the side of his car, making him drop his keys to the ground, and just as he was about to fight back, he felt a sharp sting on the side of his neck.

_Cowards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and update as fast as I could because school is going to start in two weeks omg I don't want this to remain unfinished :<
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I hope you can feel my love from way over there!
> 
> Let me know what you think~


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so much more valuable than you think, Akaashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still around, thank you so much. My heart is jumping for joy, thank you for thinking that this was worthy of your time!
> 
> Here's the next [character profile](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/post/186701390745/)!

“Are you sure no one saw?”

“Yes, sir.”

Akaashi woke up to unfamiliar voices, his vision blurry and unstable. He blinked numerous times to try and get it to go back the way it was. The only light source in the room was the one hanging right above him. Trying to assess what was happening, he noticed he was tied to a chair, hands behind his back and his feet were tied together as well. His shoulders were aching and he could feel the rope digging painfully into his skin. He figured he must have been in the same position for a long time now. Memories of what happened came rushing back to him and as if on cue, a small spot on the side of his neck started to sting. His first thought was to panic, but he immediately stopped himself by taking quiet deep breaths and rationalizing his thoughts. _Calm down and think._ That’s what he needed to do. Before he could even get the chance to look around, “Ah, you’re awake.” Snapping his head to turn where the voice came from, Akaashi was met by a person he had seen maybe once or twice, he wasn’t really sure. He was currently overthinking and his mind wouldn’t work properly, unsure of what was happening and what he should do.

“Why am I here.” 

He had never been kidnapped before, but that didn’t mean there hadn’t been any attempt in the past. Being an assassin really didn’t guarantee anyone any kind of safety and it was natural that other people would come for his throat just after he came for someone else’s. He expected it, that any day he could be in serious trouble, which is why he was always so vigilant, so careful. He sharpened his senses for the sole reason that he could look out for himself, because no one else would. Akaashi was mad for letting his guard down for even a minute and he almost blamed himself for the whole thing. Almost. Questions filled Akaashi’s mind as well as different emotions that he hadn’t really experienced on a certain level before, and he was trying to figure out which one he was going to take care of first. Taking another quiet deep breath, he watched as the man with the light-colored hair grab a chair and sit down across from him. He offered a smile and it was then Akaashi finally remembered who he was. 

_Komori Motoya. Itachiyama._

Akaashi remembered Komori from a few months back, when he was hired by _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ to kill a french CEO for not holding up his end of the bargain. It was a decent encounter. Komori was quiet with a smile on his face, Sakusa was straightforward. He explained what he wanted, clearly, even through his face mask, and clarified any part Akaashi might be confused with. Akaashi completed the job with no questions asked and he was given the payment he was promised. It went smoothly, just like every other job he had done. This only confused him even more as he couldn’t tell what they wanted from him; he didn’t screw up, he’s pretty damn sure he hasn’t killed anyone from their gang _yet_ , so why was he here? Komori, as if reading his mind, let out a dark chuckle as he sat back, “You really have no idea why you’re here, Nalani?”

Ah. Akaashi’s assassin name. He thought the meaning was nice, simple, but it sent out a message. _Silence of the heavens_. Sighing, Komori crossed his legs, “And here I was, excited to congratulate you for accepting Fukurodani’s recruitment.” _What._ Akaashi had so many questions in his mind, causing his head to ache a little. “I didn’t accept it,” was all he could say. Komori let out a quiet laugh, the malice in his light-hearted act was hard to miss. With Komori’s actions and attitude, one could say he exhibits the same vibe as Bokuto--same smile, same friendly front. The only difference was the fact that either Komori hasn’t mastered the act of faking it or he wasn’t really trying to hide it. Bokuto, on the otherhand, Akaashi assumes has fooled a lot of people since even he had difficulties trying to read him. “It’s alright, Nalani. We saw you walking out of their building and that’s where we kidnapped you, remember?”

As much as Akaashi wanted to explain, it would seem like Komori had already decided what was his fate. Getting comfortable on his chair, Akaashi mentally prepared himself for what Komori was about to say, “Akaashi Keiji, also known as Nalani. An auditor on a normal day, but a highly skilled assassin when needed. Hired by the most powerful people, you probably know enough to set the world ablaze.” Akaashi tried not to cringe throughout Komori’s monologue, but it was the truth. From presidents, to senators, to gang leaders--he worked for them all. The information that he acquires is inevitable, especially if his client wants it done cleanly and accurately. Akaashi would also be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, because he was. He snooped when the deed was done, trying to figure out for himself why death was brought upon on this person and yes, maybe steal thousands of dollars depending on how much the dead person had. “You’re so much more valuable than you think, Akaashi,” Komori sits up straight, “If only we recruited you first.”

 _So_ that’s _what this is about._

The confusion Akaashi felt earlier now began to falter, replaced by curiosity and the need for answers to the questions that have been running in his mind for a while. He ran different scenarios in his head; if he explains that he declined Fukurodani, Komori would either believe him and recruit him for Itachiyama, or Komori would think he’s lying and shut him up permanently. However, if Akaashi plays along, he’ll be able to get more information about both of their gangs that might be useful in the future. It was a good strategy to squeeze more money out of them, but the downside is if he’ll even make it out of there alive. Itachiyama was known for knowing what they want, and that’s what makes them terrifying. Useful? They either recruit or have a little torture session for the information they want, but once they no longer find any use for someone, they dispose of them. Efficiency is Itachiyama’s specialty. The thought of working for them didn’t revolt Akaashi, but at the same time, he really had no interest. His curiosity was getting the best of him, so Akaashi simply decides to play along.

“As you may or may not have known,” Komori begins, crossing one leg over the other, “Itachiyama used to be at the top, the most successful gang, all because of Sakusa-san.” Akaashi _had_ known, and if Fukurodani had never tried to recruit him, he would have thought the same. “But of course, some things just don’t last. Before any of us even realized, Fukurodani snatched the crown from us,” Komori sighed exasperatedly to make it seem light, but Akaashi could see the rage and determination behind his act. Whatever it is that Fukurodani and Itachiyama has between them, it’s so much more than just who’s the more successful gang. Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when Komori met eyes with him, “You could have been our best asset, we could have brought Fukurodani down, together. With your skills and connections, Itachiyama would be back to where it belongs, and that’s on top.” 

It was true. Everything Komori was saying, Akaashi can’t deny them. He hasn’t even been recruited for Itachiyama now and he was already thinking of the services he would be able to give and the amount of money he would gain from it. It was all too good, but is Akaashi willing to exchange everything he already has for something he isn’t even sure he wants? _He wasn’t._ But he needed to choose his words and actions carefully. He could take on Komori, Akaashi bets, if only he wasn’t tied down. “Too bad Fukurodani got to you first,” he watched as Komori got up from the chair across from him and headed towards the darkness where Akaashi could see the silhouette of a table. “I told you. I didn’t accept the offer.” Akaashi was greeted by silence, followed by the quiet thump of objects on the table. This was the downside of playing along, whatever he says now will be disregarded. Akaashi took the opportunity to look around and see if he could escape. He could see the door, just at the far side of the room, but he was sure he’d have to face the people waiting outside. It could cause a huge commotion and Akaashi wasn’t really sure if he was ready to handle that.

Quietly, he tried to feel how tight the ropes were tied around his wrists. If only he could move them a little, he’d be able to loosen it up and hopefully, breakfree. From the looks of it, it was possible, if only he had enough time, but Akaashi highly doubts it. It’s either they force information out of him or he dies by bleeding out on the floor, and all of this were bound to happen by tonight. That’s how efficient Itachiyama is. 

“Akaashi, you prefer knives over guns, don’t you?” 

Akaashi was forced to take a deep breath. He was cornered, and he hated to admit it. Komori stood in front of Akaashi, cocking the gun in his hand. He smiled, still, which made Akaashi realize how fucked up everything was. There were a lot of ‘if only’ thoughts running through his head, but he realized he could actually compile it into one. He knew it wasn’t really the best time to be thinking of it, especially if he was about to meet his death, but Akaashi couldn’t help himself. If only Fukurodani minded their own business, he wouldn’t be in this mess. Akaashi knew he was also at fault, for wanting to meet in person instead of just a simple phone call, but right now, he was just desperate to blame someone, anyone. “Truly, this is such a shame. You could have been something more.” Komori eyed the gun carefully, bringing it up for inspection before glancing down at Akaashi. Their eyes met and Komori offered him a sinister yet pitiful smile, pressing the gun to his forehead as he spoke, “You could have found your purpose.”

_You could have found your purpose._

There were no gunshots, no pain, no blood staining the floor, but Akaashi felt that sting of realization. It rang in his head, and he hated himself for not realizing it soon enough. Suddenly, everything just stood still--his thoughts, his emotions, it was like he was resetting. The panic and fear he felt about dying suddenly vanished into thin air, replaced by wonder and maybe even acceptance. Before Komori could even pull the trigger, a loud, patterned knock was heard on the door, but Akaashi could care less. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the man that stood in front of him. Akaashi could hear Komori’s breathing hitch as the smile on his face faltered, probably because of annoyance due to his work being disturbed. Komori _hated_ being behind schedule, one of the few similarities Akaashi shared with him. Redacting the gun from Akaashi’s forehead, Komori turned to the door, “What the fuck is it?!” There was some quiet shuffling on the other side and Komori’s jaw clenched harder, trying his best to keep himself calm before he murders someone else other than Akaashi.

“S-sakusa-san calls for you, Komori-san. And Nalani.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating again next week! If not, a little earlier than usual :>
> 
> School starts for me on August 5, but don't worry! I've got pre-made chapters so all I have to do is keep posting. If there would be delays, it would be because of my forgetful mind and I'm so sorry in advance.
> 
> I hope all of you are healthy and doing well, sending my love!
> 
> Thank you so much reading! Let me know what you think~


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Saru? It’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's update time! Thank you so much for sticking around, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Of course, along with this update is another [character profile](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/post/186866176145/)! Check it out :>

Bokuto wasn’t quite sure he understood what ‘giving up’ meant.

With his elbows propped up on his desk, all he could do was stare at the door that remained closed in front of him. It had been a couple of minutes since Akaashi left. Or hours. Bokuto wasn’t sure. He had been stuck in his thoughts, unable to think of anything else aside from Akaashi and the five minute talk they had. Even though he told Akaashi he’d stop meddling with his missions and that he understood the rejection, Bokuto can’t help but think otherwise. The moment Akaashi closed the door behind him, Bokuto suddenly realized how he lied about everything he said. As much as he wanted to stay true to his word, there was an undeniable force that’s pulling him back from doing so. That force might just be his stubborn self though. Sighing, Bokuto leaned back in his chair, still deep in thought. 

Before anything else, he needed to be sure why he was doing _this_ in the first place. Why Akaashi Keiji? Why is he willing to go the extra mile for one out of a hundred of assassins out there? Was this really worth it? “AGHH!” Wailing, he ruffled his hair in frustration, knowing the answer to all of his questions but still asking them anyway. Bokuto hated overthinking but apparently, he can’t seem to avoid it. Letting out another sigh, he reclined in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment, indulging in all the possible ways he could get Akaashi to say yes. It was like courting someone, but instead of flowers and chocolates, it was money and weaponry. Getting up to his feet, Bokuto took the time to turn on the lights, illuminating the room that was once swallowed by darkness before he turned to meet and admire the city that stood before him. It was beautiful, calming, a view he’d never get tired of seeing. The city looked like the night sky, with yellow and white lights looking so similar to the stars above. In the silence that settled over the room, Bokuto made up his mind. He reached for his phone and called for Sarukui.

“Saru? It’s me.”

He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop until Akaashi _willingly_ joins Fukurodani. It was going to bother him for the rest of his life, haunt him like a ghost and he’d never live it down. Crossing his arms over his chest, Bokuto concluded that they needed to step up their game. A while had passed before he heard Sarukui’s knock. The door quietly creaked when Sarukui pushed it open and peeked his head inside, his eyes falling on Bokuto’s figure that stood in front of the windows. “Bokuto-san.” Sarukui quietly greeted, trying to sense what kind of mood his superior was in as he stepped foot in his office. Bokuto was quiet for a moment, probably thinking. He takes a deep breath before he turned to face Sarukui, “I guess we have to try harder, Saru.” Gently closing the door behind him, Sarukui greeted him with a smirk and Bokuto instantly knew what it was for. “Are you sure you don’t just have a crush on him, Bokuto-san?” If it was someone else, Bokuto would have sliced their head off. But this was Saru, and the only response he could give him was to whine, “Saru! You know it’s not like thaaat!” With a quiet laugh from Sarukui, Bokuto huffed and sat back down on his chair. Sarukui didn’t need further instruction and sat on the chair that was on the other side of Bokuto’s table.

Silence dawned on them, it was a comfortable one. Bokuto knew Sarukui was waiting for him to say something. Sarukui always knew when was the right time to speak and what were the right words to say. “Money seems to have no effect,” Bokuto started, his fingers gently tapping on the table, “We’ll have to get more personal.” Sarukui nodded, agreeing with Bokuto’s line of thought, “Like ex-boyfriends?” Maybe Sarukui knew what the right words to say _sometimes_. Bokuto was giving him too much credit. Whining again, Bokuto hid his face in his arms, “Saru! Shut up!” Sarukui let out another laugh. He had known Bokuto for so many years, he knew the lines that shouldn’t be crossed, and the lines that don’t exist. Bokuto would trust Sarukui with his life, and Sarukui knew this. “You know what I mean!” His head shot up, giving Sarukui a playful glare, earning another laugh from the latter. “I do. Shall we get down to business, then?”

“Whatever! But this is what I have in mind…”

The meeting was quick, considering Sarukui was dedicated to listening and fulfilling his oyabun’s wishes. Bokuto just wanted to dig more into Akaashi’s past, get something that they can use to make their offer more emotionally appealing. “You can bring Washio with you, if you want.” Bokuto spun around in his leather chair like a little kid. “I’ll see what I can do.” Sarukui nods, grabbing the folder that Bokuto handed him as he got up to his feet. Bokuto stopped spinning on his chair and watched as Sarukui made his way towards the door. “Oh--please call Hinata back in! We’re going to play more videogames!” Sarukui smiles and gently shakes his head, “Go easy on him, Bokuto-san. But alright, I’ll let him know.” Bokuto’s laugh filled the room, making Sarukui chuckle to himself. It truly was easy to get Bokuto to laugh. Just as he reached for the doorknob, Bokuto spoke up. “Oh, and Saru?” Turning his head back to look at Bokuto, Sarukui was met by that blinding smile Bokuto always wore, “Yes?”

“Don’t disappoint me.”

It wasn’t pressure. It wasn’t a threat. It was trust, and Sarukui understood this. “Of course, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto knew Sarukui would deliver. He always did. Bokuto spun on his chair again once Sarukui closed the door behind him. He wasn’t hoping everything would go his way, but rather, everything _should _go his way. There was no place in Fukurodani for the word ‘hope’, it’s either it is or it isn’t.__

____

____

Bokuto’s thoughts were interrupted and he stopped his chair from moving when the door suddenly burst open, “BOKUTO-SAN I’M READY TO FIGHT YOU!” Hinata’s voice boomed throughout the room and Bokuto couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Much like him, Hinata seemed to never run out of energy. “I won’t be going easy on you!” Hinata immediately made his way towards the television in Bokuto’s office, plopping himself on one of the beanbags. Bokuto took it upon himself to sit on the other one, grabbing a controller for himself. Silence fell in the room for a few seconds, which was something weird when the two of them in the same room. Bokuto knew Hinata wanted to ask something, but wasn’t sure if he could ask it. “Oi. You know I can always tell when you’re thinking.” Hinata fell back on the beanbag, staring at the ceiling of Bokuto’s office. He seemed to ponder deeply about it.

“Will Akaashi-san join us soon?” 

Bokuto stared at the orange-haired lad that sat in front of him. Hinata was really concerned that it bothered him so much to gather the courage to ask, which made Bokuto laugh, “Of course! We’re working on it!” Hinata’s eyes widened with amazement and he sat up to meet Bokuto’s eyes. He was worried that things might not end up as Bokuto had planned it, but maybe Hinata was worrying about nothing. While he was distracted, Bokuto took this opportunity to make the first move and hit Hinata’s character. “That’s cheating, Bokuto-san!” And they went on like that for a couple of hours, just playing and bickering like they always have. Until Sarukui was knocking on Bokuto’s door like a mad man. “Oya? You work fast today Saru. I expected the update tomorrow.” Bokuto turned to look at Sarukui, getting up from the beanbag. Hinata paused the game and turned to watch Sarukui fiddle with the envelope he was holding, an expression of distress etched on his face. “Bokuto-san.” Sarukui glanced at Hinata, implying that it was a matter between just the two of them. Hinata seemed to have picked up on this and immediately sat up to defend himself, “I can keep quiet about this! I promise!”

“He can stay.” Bokuto declares, “What is it?” Sarukui gathered himself for a moment, taking a deep breath as he dug into the envelope he was holding. He took out multiple photographs, each containing something that had to do with Akaashi. “Nalani. He’s missing.” Bokuto got the photographs in his hands, flipping through all of it as he listened to Sarukui explain. “Our cameras were disabled, his car is missing, and his phone couldn’t be reached.” Hinata watched the two, his eyes switching between Sarukui’s frustrated expression and Bokuto’s astonished one. He wondered what his oyabun was thinking. “Huh. What did Washio think?” Bokuto asked, giving Sarukui back the photographs. Sarukui tucked them back neatly into the envelope, “Kidnapping. He couldn’t have run away. We checked his bank transactions and nothing for the past twenty four hours.” Hinata’s eyes were quick to follow Bokuto’s movements, watching as his oyabun turned to sit on his leather chair. He was doing _that_ face again, and Hinata couldn’t blame him. From what he’s heard from Sarukui and the others, Bokuto had been planning this for a while now and spent a lot of time trying to get Akaashi to join. Hinata didn’t know why Bokuto wanted Akaashi to join Fukurodani so much, but he trusted him and his decisions. 

“Them again? Haaa, I’m getting annoyed now.”

Bokuto let out a laugh, but it didn’t sound quite right. Sarukui glanced at Hinata, who glanced back at him. They both knew. Bokuto was mad. No--he was _furious._ Clicking his tongue, Bokuto reclined back in his seat, “Hinata.” He immediately stood up, “Yes, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto was thinking, his finger gently tapping on his table. “Sit this one out. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hinata wanted to say no, that he would be able to help just like Sarukui and Washio but he bit his tongue. Now wasn’t a good time to disobey his oyabun, not when his blood was boiling and his patience was as thin as ice. Nodding, Hinata turned to leave without another word. Silence filled the room once Hinata shut the door behind him. Bokuto got up to his feet. He opened a drawer, pulling out a gun Sarukui hadn’t seen for a long time. It was Bokuto’s favorite, and it just clicked in Sarukui’s head what he was planning. “I’ll be taking a short trip.”

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think--”

“Sarukui.”

Sarukui pursed his lips. Really, he wanted to say more, but he knew it wouldn’t be wise to say another word of disagreement. He knew Bokuto well enough to see the ticking bomb that he wouldn’t want to set off himself. The way Bokuto tucked the gun into the waistband of his pants made it clear that he was going, and he was going to do it alone. And if Sarukui wanted to keep his fingers, he didn’t have any choice but to let Bokuto do what he wanted. Stepping aside to open the door for Bokuto, Sarukui bowed a little, “Please stay safe, Bokuto-san.” Of course. Even if Bokuto had to come back covered in blood, he’s going to make sure it wasn’t his. 

Bokuto didn’t waste any time. The moment he got into his car, he drove off. His hands gripped the steering wheel too tightly, imagining it was someone’s neck and he was breaking it, feeling the bones crack under his palms. He wanted it so _bad._ The more he thought about it, the faster his car went and everything else was a blur. Until he pulled to a stop, his breathing loud and heavy. He took a deep breath before he got out of his car, slamming the door close behind him. He made his way towards the building, walking into the place like he owned it, ignoring the way the metal detectors alarmed at his entry and the guards that threatened to shoot him if he didn’t stop. His presence already caused too much chaos, with every single one in the lobby knowing who he was and what he meant to them; an enemy. All he really needed to do was stand there and succumb to the threats of being shot and killed if he didn’t put his hands up like they were demanding him to. It wasn’t long before he got what he wanted, not even bothering to pull the gun out that he carried with him.

“What’s the ruckus all about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update~
> 
> Might update sooner than expected (maybe on Monday?) though. But honestly, this chapter was so challenging to write and I wasn't really satisfied with my first draft and so was my beta reader. I thought of editing a few stuff at first but I just decided to rewrite the whole thing. I didn't mind, I think I'm quite content with this one :>
> 
> Thank you for reading, it really keeps me going knowing people read my work. I appreciate all of you! Thank you!


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you really think I'd join Fukurodani after this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for suddenly disappearing but I promise, I am not abandoning this fic. I might take be gone for a while but I promise I'll always get back to this. If you stuck around, thank you, so so so much! I really appreciate it, every hit, every kudos, every comment. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around! It warms my heart <3
> 
> And of course, here's another [character profile!](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/post/190003762700/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks19726012chapters)

It was dark.

He was tripping over his own feet, hands still tied behind his back. Akaashi couldn’t see anything through the sack they placed over his head, but he could hear the footsteps they were making. “You’re lagging behind. Hurry up.” Akaashi hated it, how he was getting pushed around and he could kick them right then and there but he knew it wouldn’t end well for him. He felt lightheaded, and the way his stomach grumbled and how dry his throat felt told him it might have been a little over twelve hours since his last meal. He was in no condition to fight. Komori prepared well for Akaashi, and it showed in the way he made Akaashi choose between keeping his eyes covered and the ties that kept his feet together. Komori knew if he left any gaps, Akaashi could pull through, no matter how small it was. But little did Komori know, he had already broken Akaashi down. Komori tore his strong facade apart like it was nothing but Akaashi wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing despair and pain on his face. 

Akaashi stood with Komori and his people inside the elevator, quiet and unmoving, but he didn’t miss the way someone’s hand touched the small of his back. It dared to go lower, his ears immediately picking up the quiet snickers behind him until his foot found the strength to kick someone at the ankle. The hand on his back disappeared followed by a loud yelp that alerted everyone in the ride. “Why you little--” Akaashi stood still, waiting for anything--a slap, a punch, the sack over his head getting roughly pulled back, but it didn’t come. Everyone in the elevator went quiet all of a sudden, and Akaashi guessed it had something to do with Komori. He let out a quiet breath, not one of relief but exhaustion. He just wanted it to be over, in any possible way it could be. The doors opened with a quiet ‘ding’ and Akaashi forced himself not to kick someone again when he was practically shoved forward, making him almost lose his balance. His knees buckled a little but he dared not to let it show. His shoulders felt numb and it was starting to spread down to his arms and chest, but the moment he was pulled back and halted from walking by pulling the ties that bind his wrists together, the ache he felt earlier seemed to have bloomed into something like excruciating pain. 

“I’ll take it from here.”

At Komori’s announcement, Akaashi heard three consecutive knocks on the door followed by a request to come in. Akaashi could hear the retreating footsteps of the men that accompanied them, slowly fading into the background. The door Komori was knocking on earlier now creaked open, Akaashi heard. He felt a hand on his shoulder to guide him inside. Wherever he was, it seemed eerily quiet. It was the kind of silence he experiences when he’s alone, but not quite. No. Of course, Sakusa Kiyoomi would be there, but there’s someone else. “What’s he doing here.” Komori’s voice sounded strained, laced with bitterness and betrayal and Akaashi can’t help but feel like he’s about to get saved by someone he blames for everything that’s happening to him right now. He hated the fact that he hoped--even if it was just a little--that things weren’t over for him just yet. Getting pulled out of his thoughts, Akaashi heard the coarse, muffled voice of Sakusa, “Komori, please. If you must.” There was silence, and even through the sack on his head, Akaashi could sense the disdain Komori was feeling. Sakusa hated repeating himself, so Komori knew not to question his decision and just simply follow. Taking a deep breath, he yanked the sack off Akaashi’s head, followed by his hands getting untied. 

Blinking multiple times, Akaashi let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room and assess everything his eyes landed on. Sakusa’s office was as boring as it could get; closed blinds, plants, dark-colored furniture--the complete opposite of Bokuto’s. Before Akaashi could continue his thoughts, his gaze landed on someone, or rather, Bokuto himself. A surge of emotions went through him. He wasn’t quite sure whether to feel annoyed, angry, or thankful, maybe even all at once, at Bokuto’s presence but Akaashi decided to push away everything he was feeling for the sake of formality and his safety. He turned to watch Komori take his spot next to Sakusa, standing just beside his seated boss. Across from him, Bokuto had his leg propped up on the other, leaned back in his chair looking like everything was alright in the world. “Sit down, Nalani.” Sakusa gestured to the empty seat that laid a few inches from Bokuto. Akaashi wasn’t sure what was going on, but if it would help him understand even just a little bit, he’d do it. He hated not knowing anything. He sat on the chair, feeling Komori’s eyes on him, watching him like a hawk for any violent reactions. Sakusa propped his elbows on his desk.

“We apologize, don’t we, Komori?”

“We what.”

Akaashi watched as Sakusa turned to look at Komori. No exchange of words, just glances. Komori seethed, his hands balled up into fists, his teeth were gritting as he forced out a smile and Akaashi swore he heard the way his teeth clacked against each other from where he sat. Akaashi didn’t know how long Bokuto had been there, but he knew, for the span of time Bokuto sat on that chair, he and Sakusa _talked_. Akaashi’s head throbbed a little at the sudden rush of information along with the stress he’s been feeling ever since he’d been kidnapped. He couldn’t wait to get out of there and once he’s free, he’s going to get to the bottom of everything and find answers to his own questions. “I’m. Sorry.” Komori forced the words out, his twisted smile never disappearing from his face. Sakusa turned to face them once again, “If that doesn’t satisfy you, I can always tell him to chop a finger off.” Bokuto let out a laugh. It echoed throughout the room and Akaashi could tell it was a different one from the first laugh he had heard before. Glancing at Bokuto, he swallowed thickly at the sight he saw. Bokuto’s eyes were far from kind and innocent and the way his laughter sent chills down Akaashi’s spine wasn’t at all a good sign. This wasn’t the same man Akaashi had first met.

“Just fingers? What if I said I want his head displayed in my office? Ha! Kidding!”

Bokuto’s laugh was deafening. It rang throughout the room and Akaashi _swore_ he saw Komori wince a little at the comment. Sakusa though, kept his usual expression, but Akaashi could see how wary he got at the sudden shift of atmosphere. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto who got up to his feet, “Thanks for having us! We’ll get going now!” And just like that, Bokuto was back to his usual self. When he glanced back at Akaashi, he took that as a sign to stand up as well and follow him out the door. Akaashi could feel the eyes that watched them leave, waiting for any outbursts up until they closed the door behind them. He stretched out his shoulders for a moment in hopes of lessening the ache, before turning to follow the man that walked in front of him. Akaashi knew there was a lingering question that Bokuto was bound to ask sooner or later. The answer could be so easy, the answer could be just _no_ , like it had been these past few weeks. But Akaashi knew something had changed, and what made it scarier was the fact Bokuto knew this as well.

Akaashi stood beside Bokuto on the elevator, a respectable amount of distance between them. The silence that surrounded them wasn’t at all normal, considering the fact that Bokuto was a loud and noisy person. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at him. Bokuto’s expression was--neutral. Or Akaashi assumed it was. He didn’t look particularly happy, nor did he looked mad, but rather, he looked like he was thinking. Turning his attention back to the metal wall that stood in front of him, Akaashi let out a quiet breath. Once he gets back to his apartment, he’s going to assess everything that happened to him and come up with a valid explanation himself. He’s going to have to clean up the mess he didn’t even make. The exhaustion he felt seemed to have vanished into thin air once the elevator doors opened and he could see the outside world. Eyes watched them carefully as he and Bokuto exited the building. Akaashi thought he was free, and that him and Bokuto could go their separate ways and he’d never have to face him ever--

“Oi. Akaashi. My car is this way.”

It was a nightmare. Akaashi wanted to refuse, to say no, to tell Bokuto he would be fine and he knew where his apartment was even if he had to commute. But the knowing look on Bokuto’s face told him that he shouldn’t say any of those things--or anything at all for that matter. Akaashi didn’t miss the way Bokuto glanced very, very subtly at the security cameras outside of Itachiyama’s building. They were being watched, and Akaashi concluded that Bokuto might have told Sakusa something that might not exactly be true or within his knowledge. Akaashi shouldn’t care, but at this rate, it’s either they both get to leave that place or Bokuto leaves him behind if all hell decided to break loose. Nodding, he followed Bokuto to where his car was, getting into the passenger’s seat once Bokuto unlocked it. Once he was able to drive away, Bokuto spoke up, “I thought you were smart, Akaashi-kun.”

Immediately turning his head at the comment he heard, Akaashi’s mood soured even more when Bokuto laughed at his reaction. He bit his tongue as he stopped himself from retorting. He was in a car, driven by Bokuto himself, who probably has a gun with him while Akaashi remained starving and weaponless. It wasn’t really a smart plan to insult him back, so he simply turned his attention back on the road in front of him. “Okay I’m going to give you a chance to ask me one question!” Bokuto declared proudly, like a king who just made his first rule, “WAIT! Two. No--three questions! No--” Akaashi let out a quiet sigh, letting his elbow rest on the car door as he looked out the window, waiting for Bokuto to make up his mind. The duality of the person that sat a few inches away from him never fails to either confuse or amaze Akaashi. There was no in between. “You get two questions! That’s final!” Bokuto pointed at him. 

“Please keep your hands on the steering wheel.”

“Oh shit--sorry!”

Bokuto was quite the man, Akaashi concluded. Gently shaking his head, he started to think of what he was going to ask. He wasn’t exactly sure, but he needed to get as many answers as he could. He was going to try and make his two questions work in his favor. “What did you and Sakusa-san talk about?” Bokuto let out a low whistle, “That’s pretty straightforward, Akaashi-kun.” Akaashi never wanted to smack someone so hard or maybe even slit his throat just for the hell of it before, so that made Bokuto extra special. “It’s Akaashi.” Ignoring Akaashi’s correction, Bokuto started to explain, his voice as loud as ever. “We bargained! I wouldn’t have to ‘rescue’ you if you just claimed you weren’t part of Fukurodani in the first place, though.” Putting air quotations on the word ‘rescue’, Akaashi felt his eye twitch a little. He hated the fact that Bokuto used that word, even though it was exactly what happened. For that reason alone, Akaashi hated it even more. Bokuto continued, “You would have gotten a nice offer from them or you would have been let go, but our offer remains superior! So if I were you--”

“Did you really think I’d join Fukurodani after this?”

Akaashi’s patience was about to reach its limit and his calm and composed facade was starting to crack. After all, it was their fault he got caught in that mess, anyway. It was just right they got him out of it as well. He rejected them _multiple times_ , it was them who couldn’t take the hint. “Look, Akaashi” And just like that, the light mood that settled over them earlier quickly shifted into something heavy, serious. “I’m not going to pretend I care about you.” Bokuto’s words weren’t laced by anything--anger, bitterness, hate--nothing. Just a statement. Akaashi watched as Bokuto took a turn to a familiar street and he knew they would reach his apartment soon. “But I do care about Fukurodani, more than anything.” Akaashi mentally prepared for whatever he was about to say, his eyes glued to the familiar road they were driving on. Not even glancing at Akaashi, Bokuto kept talking, “You’d have a reason to live for other than yourself. You give us your services, and we’ll give you all those things you never had before, that-- _protection_. Just say yes. That’s all it takes.” 

He had his hands on his lap, balled up into fists as he fought the urge to say something. When Bokuto put emphasis on the word ‘protection’, Akaashi knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted to strangle Bokuto for it, for digging _so deep_ into his past like that just to use it against him but at the same time, Bokuto had a point. He wasn’t wrong, Akaashi needed that protection, it just pained him so much that it had to be Fukurodani who’d give it to him. Bokuto pulled to a stop and the silence that settled over the car wasn’t something Akaashi wanted. The quiet hum of the car was loud in Akaashi’s ears--too loud. 

“It was you who killed him, wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update next week :0 I know I already said thank you at the start but I just want to say thank you again. I can't express my gratitude enough. 
> 
> I hope you liked this update!
> 
> Thank you so much!


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A new update for today!
> 
> I hope you’re all doing okay <3 
> 
> As always, here's another [character profile](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/post/190309403635/) for you guys!

Akaashi thinks of it as a ghost.

A constant reminder. A ticking clock. An alarm that’s bound to go off soon but he doesn’t know when, just _soon_. It drove him crazy for not knowing. Some nights, it kept him awake, and some nights, it drowned him in his dreams. But nonetheless, it was a nightmare he had to endure. He lived with it all his life, but he knew he didn’t have to. **He didn’t have to**. Snapping out of his thoughts, Akaashi blinked down on the cup of coffee he made for himself. There was someone knocking on his door, heavily at that. He looked around his kitchen, wondering how long he had zoned out before deciding to get up on his feet and make his way towards the living room. He realized he was thinking too much again and took a deep breath. He needed to be on his guard. Whoever was knocking on his door couldn’t be someone he wanted to see, especially with how consistent the knocks are—which made it very annoying. Akaashi tried his best not to snap and say something rude, convincing himself to blame the fact that he hadn’t had his coffee yet and he was simply cranky. Letting out a breath, he gently pulled the door open. 

“Good morning. I apologize for the disturbance, but I’m looking for Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji?”

_Fuck._

Panic coursed through Akaashi’s veins. His heart was trying to climb up his throat and escape through his mouth but he swallowed it down. _Not now_. “That’s me.” If Akaashi could lie, he would. But in this case, it would only lead to more trouble. He watched as the man with the short dark hair and brown eyes reach into his pocket, pulling out what would seem like a wallet. He opened it and Akaashi let his eyes trail over the gold that shone as the sunlight hit it, “Officer Sawamura Daichi. I would like to ask you a few questions.” _No_. Akaashi wanted to close the door in his face and tell him to go and leave him alone but he knew he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He bit his tongue to prevent something risky and stupid from coming out, not before he was done deciding what was the best thing to do as of now. He weighed his options; if he said no, he would seem guilty, which was going to be more difficult to deal with but if he said yes, he’s going to have to invite him inside, play dumb and bear the conversation Sawamura set up for him. Akaashi hated playing dumb, that would mean he’d have to stop himself from retorting or even saying anything unnecessary. Mentally sighing, it was clear which was the better option.

“I see. Would you like to come inside?”

“Ah. Thank you.”

Akaashi stepped aside to let him in, letting Sawamura walk past him and into the living before an idea to slit Sawamura’s throat right then and there flashed in Akaashi’s mind, but he knew it wouldn’t be a smart move. He was sure Sawamura didn’t come alone. Someone was probably waiting downstairs, making sure Sawamura was going to be walking out of there alive. Akaashi supposed he couldn’t risk it. Gently closing the front door, Akaashi gestured for Sawamura to sit on the couch, “Would you like anything?” He watched as the police officer shook his head with a polite smile, taking a seat on the couch, “That wouldn’t be necessary. Thank you for the offer though.” Akaashi was mentally preparing. He needed an escape plan if things ever get out of hand, but for now, he needed alibis. _Lots of it_. Sawamura was there for a lot of possibilities, Akaashi’s hands weren’t exactly the cleanest, but he also knew he cleaned up after himself remarkably well. It was unlikely of him to leave any trace or clue that could be used against him. He had been doing this job for so many years now and he had _never_ been visited like this. “What’s this about, officer?” Sawamura was…cautious. Akaashi could tell he was trying to decide which were the right words to use and which ones to avoid. Sawamura reached into his wallet, and Akaashi dreaded the photo he pulled out. 

“Do you know who this person is?”

Akaashi stared at Sawamura, who was probably waiting for a panicked, violent reaction or something similar to that. But Akaashi kept a calm composure, “I don’t see what that has to do with me.” It was Sawamura’s turn to stare at Akaashi. That wasn’t really the answer he had been expecting. “Well it’s--” Sawamura got cut off by Akaashi standing up to his feet, “I’m sorry. I really don’t want to talk about this, nor do I have anything relevant to say.” Sawamura felt like he was glued to the couch. He didn’t want to leave but at the same time, he didn’t want to anger Akaashi. Sawamura knew that Akaashi _did_ know the person in the photograph and wanted to catch him in the first truth or first lie he’d say, but he didn’t exactly expect Akaashi to react the way he did. The photograph obviously brought some things Akaashi preferred to be buried somewhere deep in the back of his mind. Sawamura had no right to know anything about what happened between the two of them but he needed to do his job. It was a pain to talk about something that made Akaashi uncomfortable or sad or whatever he was feeling under the mask of collected composure but this was a case that needed to be solved, that needed answers. It waited long enough. “Please, if you could just--”

“I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Sawamura refused to, not until he had gotten some kind of answer to--anything. Taking a deep breath, he still got up to his feet. Akaashi was watching him closely, prepared for anything that might happen and anything he might do. He got up as well, thinking that Sawamura was about to grant his request and leave. But no. Sawamura stood still and Akaashi got annoyed at how persistent he was. It reminded him of a certain someone. “We haven’t seen each other in years. I won’t be of help to anything.” Akaashi walked towards the door and opened it for him. Sawamura watched him carefully, he wanted to ask more, _so much more_ , but he also figured it might not be the right time. Sawamura felt that overstepping the line and angering Akaashi would be such a bad move and considering how crucial he was to solve the case, he couldn’t let that happen. Taking a deep breath, Sawamura made his way out, but stopped walking just as he reached the doorway. He looked over his shoulder, “Come talk to us when you’ve decided you’re ready.” Akaashi knew it was supposed to be a helping hand, but he couldn’t deny that shiver of fear that ran down his back. He closed the door as soon as Sawamura had left and Akaashi let out a breath he didn’t know how he was holding. He was leaning against the door, scared that Sawamura might come back and break the door down to force answers out of him, scared over the fact that things didn’t go as smoothly as he planned and he would be the first person he’d blame when he gets locked up in jail. 

Taking deep breaths, Akaashi calmed himself down. _Think_. He needed to think things through before he does anything stupid and fuck things up for himself. If he left and moved to another town, he’ll only look uncooperative—guilty, even. Akaashi knows the police would find him, they always would. 

Would it be better if he just stayed and “talked”?

_No._

Akaashi felt a shiver run down his back. His past was catching up to him and he just wanted to forget, that’s all he ever wanted. He had always been calm and collected and even nonchalant but his mental state was on the brink of falling apart and he was trying so hard to keep it together. **Keep it together**. Akaashi made his way to his room, his bare feet gently touching the cold wooden floors of his apartment and he felt his knees buckle a little. _Everything was going to be alright_ , he told himself firmly as he took deep breaths. It was true. Everything was going--Akaashi stopped by the doorway as soon as he opened his bedroom door.

The window was open. He always left it closed. _Always_. There was something wrong. Very wrong. Akaashi prepared himself for any attacks as he stepped a foot in the room. An envelope laid peacefully on his bed and he frowned at it. Akaashi took it upon himself to quickly close the window and look around his room for anything else that might be off. He took a deep breath and grabbed the envelope from his bed. He didn’t realize it, but his hands were slightly trembling. He told himself it was just cold, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t it. His breathing was ragged and he slapped himself a little to try and calm his heartbeat down. Holding the envelope firmly in his hands, Akaashi held it out in front of him, before deciding to take out its contents. And he stared at it, for the longest of time until he fell on his knees, as if begging for someone, anyone to put him out of his misery. His hands gripped so hard at nothing and suddenly, he can’t breathe. Everything was suffocating, drowning him and he was finally, _finally_ breaking down after being so strong for so long but he doesn’t want it. He hated being weak. Not now. **Not now.**

Akaashi needed to get out of there, or he was going to lose his sanity. Swallowing thickly, he pushed himself off the ground. He opened the closet as fast as he could and took out an empty bag that he always kept in the very back. He didn’t know where he was going nor where his feet were going to take him but he needed to get out of there. This was it — his breaking point. After so many years he didn’t think he’d see another day like this one, but he thought wrong. Akaashi didn’t have the heart to care at this point where he was going to go or what he was going to do and simply kept shoving what was essential into his bag. Desperation swelled in his heart and it grew by the second until his cheeks were cold and damp and he just wiped it all off. Once he was able to compose himself the best he could, he set out to leave. He was sane enough to think of leaving his car as it could lead the police to him but not sane enough to think of where he was heading. 

Still, he left the apartment he forced himself to call home.

Akaashi didn’t quite understand how one could expect something but still get surprised when it happens. Human beings will always be too simple to understand. He wasn’t really an exception to it. He knew he would end up there, he really did, deep inside him, but he still couldn’t help the lump in his throat as he looked around the familiar lobby and he swallowed the emotions that dared to spill out of his mouth. He chose this. In the moment of uncertainty of everything, _he chose this_. But this was by default. He knew there was no better option and he was stuck with this, but he knew with a little compromise, it could work. He’ll make it work. _They’ll_ make it work. Akaashi let out a breath as he followed the guide that led him inside. He could tell they were getting into the deeper part of the building, and he knew he should be worried for his safety but after everything he’d been through that day, Akaashi knew he could be in a worse situation. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that the guy in front of him had stopped walking and almost bumped into him. Akaashi looked up, watching as his guide check his phone before turning to him, “Final answer?” Akaashi was confused, his eyebrows scrunching up a little at the question before realizing what he was pertaining to. That was it. He needed them. They needed him. That’s all that matters now.

“Yes.”

He pushed the metal door open and he stepped aside to let Akaashi in. Akaashi took quiet steps inside and he could feel the door closing behind him. “Bokuto-san, he’s here.” A voice caught Akaashi’s attention. _Sarukui_. Just as he was about to look around, the sound of a gunshot forced his head to turn and look for where it came from. With wide eyes, Akaashi watched Bokuto let out the most beautiful laugh that bounced off the walls, his bloodied finger on the trigger he just pulled. His gold eyes glimmered so brightly in the dimly lit room, and Akaashi swore he never saw Bokuto so genuinely happy before, and it what made his knees tremble. He was acting like he just got the best present ever, and it was a dead man that was tied to a chair, beaten and bleeding before he was shot at the head. Akaashi now failed to notice this or the blood splatters that tainted Bokuto’s white suit when Bokuto turned to him, his gold eyes meeting his gunmetal blue ones. Bokuto smiled, a little wider than before, still gripping the gun in his hand. It was beautiful. It was sinister. _It was madness_.

“Welcome home, Akaashi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little excited for the next chapter, which I'll be posting some time before January ends, that's a promise!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this update :>
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 Everything is really, really appreciated. I can't thank you guys enough.


	7. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, let’s see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this chapter. Wooh.
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank you for sticking around this far. I really appreciate every read it makes me so happy to know that you guys enjoy this and I keep your wonderful comments in a special place in my heart. I really can't thank you all enough you make my heart go ba-dump.
> 
> This is the [character profile](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/post/613478361135726592/) I have to offer for this update!

Akaashi didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

He really didn’t.

It’s not like he was unaware of the practices of the mafia—he knows more than he should, honestly. He knew the terms, the traditions, but he also knew it varied from one mafia group to another. Being in Fukurodani felt...both normal and weird at the same time. Sarukui toured him around like it was just some company they were running with all the departments he was introduced to. The building was nice and sophisticated, the white walls were decorated with a touch of green and black from the potted plants as sunlight seeped through the blinds of the windows. Unlike Itachiyama’s place where everything looked depressing and cold, Fukurodani felt...cozy. 

“Bokuto-san’s a minimalist like that.” Sarukui jokingly told Akaashi when he glanced over at him and found him looking around the place in confusion and in awe. Akaashi would have guessed, Bokuto seemed like the type to enjoy sunlight and fresh air. And videogames. Akaashi gently shook his head as he kept following Sarukui, entering the elevator with him. “And what do you think so far?” Sarukui asked as he pressed which floor they were heading next. “It’s...white. And black. Sometimes.” Sarukui let out a laugh, and Akaashi jumped a little internally at the way his laugh bounced off the walls that made it seem louder than it actually is. The elevator doors then opened with that usual ‘ding’ and Sarukui stepped out with Akaashi close behind, 

“Alright, let me introduce you to some people, then.” 

Sarukui started off easy, introducing Akaashi to people he had met in some way. The first one had medium brown hair with an undercut, and Akaashi knew exactly who he was. Komi Haruki, also known as “Komyan”, is usually seen with the tall guy who has medium-length dirty blonde hair and narrow eyes, Konoha Akinori, who goes by the name “Jack” sometimes and the both of them are usually tasked to run some errands for their higher-ups. 

Akaashi knew them well, and the way their eyes widened and glanced at each other told Akaashi they haven’t forgotten about their encounters either. Sarukui brought him to meet Washio Tatsuki next—a big, scary-looking guy who was in-charge of cleaning up after his oyabun and also the consultant of, well, everyone, including Bokuto himself. Washio looked intimidating and intense, especially when he gave Akaashi a nod but that all went away when Sarukui thanked him for the tea Washio apparently prepared for him that morning. 

Sarukui was now leading Akaashi through the sleeping quarters to show him where he’ll be staying. The halls were long and quiet, painted in black and white, and the way the doors were spaced from each other told him the rooms are not at all small.“So that’s it,” Sarukui turned to face Akaashi, stopping in front of a door, “Those are the key people in Fukurodani that you needed to know.” Akaashi stared at him for a moment. There was one person Sarukui hasn’t introduced him to and Akaashi doesn’t know if he’s allowed to ask about—

“If you’re thinking about the orange-haired lad you saw last time, his name’s Hinata. He’s the baby of Fukurodani,” Sarukui told him with a nod, “He’s very important to Bokuto-san, and so, please do protect the both of them to the best of your abilities.” Akaashi nodded in understanding, wondering if Bokuto actually had or _have_ a wife. There was little to no data about Fukurodani, all Akaashi had were tiny bits of information he heard from his clients that he pieced together himself. And so, everyone was a mystery, especially Bokuto Koutarou himself. 

When Sarukui told him he was going to be inspected, he thought of the things he had brought with him. But the moment Akaashi gave his backpack to Sarukui, all he got was a smirk (or a smile?) and a shake of the head as he walked away saying, “Bokuto-san will see you in his office by 8.” Akaashi really _didn’t_ know what he was getting himself into, but the feeling in his gut as he waited outside Bokuto’s office that night tells him it’s something to worry about. 

Minutes passed by and Sarukui walked out of Bokuto’s office, looking up at Akaashi as he did, “You may come in now.” Akaashi took a deep breath as he stood up, still carrying the backpack that carried his belongings. Sarukui watched him closely, “That’s not what Bokuto-san’s going to inspect.” Seeing the visible confusion on his face, Sarukui just ushered Akaashi inside, taking the backpack with him before he gently closed the door. 

Akaashi now stood inside Bokuto’s office, his back pressed hard against the door. Taking in what he saw, Akaashi noticed that Bokuto’s office looked a lot more beautiful at night. The lamp on his table was dimly lit, but the room was at the right amount of visibility thanks to his huge window panes and the city’s twinkling lights. From where Akaashi stood, he could see Bokuto standing before the window, a drink in his hand. His back was turned to him.

“Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi didn’t know why, but he fixed his posture and stood straight up. His feet were hesitant but he knew Bokuto would want him to take a few steps closer. Now standing in the middle of Bokuto’s office, Akaashi found himself staring at him. The light softly adorned Bokuto’s figure—from the way his hand held his drink to the way his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His dress shirt hugged his body well, a fact that Akaashi couldn’t deny himself even if he tried, even if he wanted to. 

Bokuto took a sip of his drink before he turned to face Akaashi, his gold eyes glinting with a tinge of excitement. Waking up from his trance, Akaashi met Bokuto’s gaze. “Did Saru tell you?” Bokuto made his way to his desk, gently setting his drink down with a soft ‘clink’. Akaashi tried his best not to show the way he swallowed thickly, “Yes. He told me about the inspection.” Pleased with his answer, Bokuto walked over to the front of his desk where he sat at the edge, arms crossed against his chest, “Well, let’s see it.” 

Akaashi blinked dumbly at Bokuto. Sarukui had taken his things, but Bokuto doesn’t seem like that’s what he’s talking about—what exactly is he referring to? Maybe Akaashi’s overthinking this. “Uhm, I’m not sure I know what I’m supposed to do or show…” Akaashi quietly admitted, gently rubbing his arm as he did. Bokuto chuckled, and Akaashi hated the way it sent shivers down his spine. Bokuto watched as Akaashi squirmed a little under his gaze. 

“Strip.”

One word. One word was all it took to send Akaashi down the path of madness. He stood there, frozen in his place, staring at Bokuto with wide eyes. 

_Did he just ask me to strip? No. He didn’t ask me. He **demanded** me to._

Panicking internally, Akaashi opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t get any words out. Nothing was making sense. He surely didn’t sign up for _that_ kind of job, especially not for Bokuto, so why was he—“I need to inspect you for tattoos. To make sure you truly aren’t a part of any gangs yet. It’s a standard procedure.” _Oh_. Akaashi let out a quiet breath. _Okay_. He really was going to do it—well, he had no choice. This is enemy territory. If he tried anything funny, he wouldn’t be the one who’s laughing. This is his life now. He chose this and he needs to keep reminding himself of that. 

With trembling fingers and a deep, deep breath, Akaashi began to unbutton his shirt. Gold eyes watched his every move, not wanting to miss a single moment. Akaashi tried to control his breathing as he dropped his shirt on the floor. He shivered a little at the cold air, trying his best to ignore the different sensations it was doing to his body. He couldn’t help the way his blood rushed not just to his cheeks and he forced himself to focus on anything else but _that_. With much thought and reflection, he proceeded to undo his pants. Akaashi couldn’t meet Bokuto’s eyes—not like this. Anything but this. His pants fell to the floor with a soft thump and he fought the urge to hug and cover himself as Bokuto stood up from his desk. 

Akaashi stood there, half naked in the middle of Bokuto Koutarou’s office. 

Bokuto’s footsteps were loud in Akaashi’s ears and the way he felt like a prey under Bokuto’s gaze didn’t help at all. His breathing started to quicken as he tried to think of _other_ thoughts. Akaashi was desperate now. _Real_ desperate. He didn’t know what for, but he’s trying his best not to be. Bokuto walked around him, eyes never leaving his body once and he was close— _too close_. Bokuto now stood behind him and Akaashi pursed his lips as he fought the urge to lean back into his chest for heat. 

_Stop it._

He didn’t know what was happening to him but he needed to get a hold of himself. One little touch and—Akaashi took a sharp intake of breath as he felt calloused hands on his shoulder. They were gently dragged down his arms and stopped, just right below his elbows. Akaashi’s skin was smooth and pretty under Bokuto’s palms, and he fought the urge to kiss the curve of Akaashi’s neck. The atmosphere has definitely changed, and neither of them can deny that. 

“You haven’t removed your boxers, Akaashi.”

Bokuto spoke lowly right in his ear, his breath fanning his neck and it drove him _crazy_. Akaashi swallowed thickly as he tried to find his voice, “I—I,” Akaashi wanted to punch himself for stuttering. _I said stop it_. “I swear, I don’t have tattoos down there.” Bokuto didn’t take a step back and Akaashi didn’t know how long he could keep himself under control. His knees felt shaky and he knew they’d buckle anytime. “Arms up for me.” Akaashi took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, slowly lifting his arms to the side. 

He wanted this—this torture or teasing or whatever the hell this is to end so badly and there’s that part of him he just couldn’t completely shut out, a part that craves for his touches and _more_. Bokuto’s hand grazed his sides and Akaashi bit down on his lower lip as he felt his hands going lower. It was barely touching him but it was _there_ and that was enough to drive him mad. 

Bokuto’s finger traced the edge of Akaashi’s boxer and he took it upon himself to pull on the material and let it slap back against Akaashi’s skin. A small gasp forced itself out of his mouth as his eyes snapped open. Bokuto still stood too close to him, his breath sliding down his back and Akaashi tried to speak but he couldn’t find the words to say in his situation. Bokuto’s hands cupped his waist, his fingers light and rough on his skin as Bokuto got a good grip of him. It wasn’t supposed to feel that good— _it was just a simple touch_ —but it did. Akaashi couldn’t help the whimper that came out of him,

“B-Bokuto-san…”

Akaashi was the one to cross the line, but only because Bokuto trudged so close to it. Holding onto his mouth, Akaashi felt Bokuto’s grip tighten and his eyes fluttered closed, biting down on his lip to prevent anything else from coming out. Bokuto said nothing, but the way his breathing had picked up its pace told Akaashi he wasn’t in a good place as well. 

“Boku—“ 

Akaashi gasped as he felt Bokuto’s lips on the back of his ear. His knees had given up on him and he had to hold onto his desk to keep him upright. “So soft and pretty…” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ear as he kissed down his neck. Akaashi couldn’t hold back the whimpers even if he tried. Bokuto’s touch felt like fire and it was addicting, he didn’t want to lose that kind of feeling. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathed out, his lips dry and seeking attention. 

Bokuto could only let out a grunt as his lips continued their way to his shoulders, his big hands moving up Akaashi’s chest. “Oh god…” Akaashi mewled as he threw his head back in pleasure the moment Bokuto’s rough hands made contact with his nipples. Bokuto bit down on Akaashi’s shoulder and—a knock on the door stopped the both of them. Heavy breathing filled the room as they both stood still, unsure of what just happened and what’s going to happen. It went quiet for a few seconds before the person on the other side started knocking again.

“Bokuto-san? Is the inspection over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> I would also like to apologize because in my last update I said I'll update before January ends and now it is March and wow I am so sorry for doing you guys dirty like that. Will try my best to update as soon as I can! 
> 
> Also, please feel free to tell me if the paragraphs are too long and make it hard to read, I'll adjust it the best I could! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around, I appreciate every little thing, I really do. <3
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/hanamakinnie/)!


	8. 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you like it there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo~
> 
> I would like to thank you for reading this far--or for reading my fic in general, I really, really appreciate it. Every hit, kudos, and comment is something I truly appreciate and grateful for. Thank you so much for everything! It's also worth mentioning that this is the last character profile I'll be uploading :< If my laptop hadn't died, I would have liked to create more, especially one for Komori and Sakusa. Maybe next time!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! Sending my love <3
> 
> Here's the last [character profile](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/post/618747392707231744/) I have to offer!

It was a moment of weakness.

That’s all it was.

Akaashi spent the whole night tossing and turning in the room Sarukui had placed him in. Sleeping wasn’t an option, his body decided. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could feel and remember was Bokuto’s touch—how his lips sloppily kissed down his ear, his hands tightly gripped his waist until they moved up to his chest, the rough padding of his palms grazed against his nipples and the way Bokuto groaned right in his ear, sounding so desperate for _him_ , to _fuck_ him, to make him feel _good_ —Akaashi fluttered his eyes closed, teeth sinking down on his lower lip. His finger trudged dangerously close to his abdomen, making innocent patterns on his skin as they went lower and lower.

_What are you doing?_

Akaashi’s eyes snapped open, his heart stopping for a brief moment before he immediately placed his hands at his side. “Shit.” Akaashi breathed out as he got up. He immediately headed towards his bathroom to wash his face in hopes of trying to pull himself together. 

It was _just_ a moment of weakness.

That’s all it was.

And Akaashi was going to make sure that’s all it’s ever going to be.

His day immediately began the moment he stepped foot out of his room. “AGASHE!” Akaashi felt like his soul had left his body and descended straight down to hell. He still wasn’t used to...this. It was hard to deal with the sudden shift of lifestyle. Turning towards the man himself, Akaashi bowed a little, “Bokuto-san.” Flashes of images of what happened last night and Akaashi’s faint voice of pleasure calling him exactly that emerged in Bokuto’s mind—but he fought through it, giving Akaashi his usual grin as he handed the man an envelope, “Here ya go! Your first mission to determine if you’re worth keeping!” 

If Akaashi had not seen Bokuto’s different sides before, he would think it’s a joke. But the way his eyes stayed dark and serious had Akaashi knowing that this mission will indeed determine what he’s capable of offering. 

Taking it in his hand, Akaashi didn’t waste any time and immediately opened it to see its contents. Scanning his eyes over the documents and photos, he lets out a single nod, “Understood.” It was easy but if not done right, they could all get in trouble — _he_ could get in trouble. 

Akaashi was confident in himself he could do this and be back in time for a home-cooked dinner for himself. Though a home-cooked dinner now is replaced by eating outside in a fancy restaurant. Maybe. 

Bokuto’s grin widened, pushing his hands in the pockets of his slacks as he turned around and walked away, “Don’t disappoint me, Akaashi.” 

_Of course._

If Akaashi wanted to prove to himself that he didn’t make the wrong decision, he’s got to prove to Fukurodani that he deserves to stay. Turning to look back down on the piece of paper, Akaashi pursed his lips as he read the name of the person he was going to be delivering to.

Oikawa Tooru.

A renowned lawyer with hands as bloody as they could be. But of course, no one could ever prove it. They would be dead before they even open their mouths. The amount of cases he won over the past few years have been tremendous, already making a name for himself in the industry at such a young age. It doesn’t matter if his client’s in the right or wrong, as long as he gets paid, he’ll win any case. 

Akaashi knew him from all the businesses he did with the other big time government employees, but Oikawa himself had never hired Akaashi before. He could all do it himself, and that’s what makes him so terrifying yet so brilliant. Akaashi straightened his suit out as he walked down the street, stopping just right in front of a firm where Oikawa’s office was located. He decided to walk in.

The place was nice, with modern aesthetics, plants hanging on the wall and shelves of a different shape. The sweet aroma of coffee lingered in the air as Akaashi made his way through the buzz of clients and papers, looking around for where Oikawa Tooru’s office might be. 

Of course, it was right down the hall, away from the chaos and chatter of the other lawyers. Taking a deep breath, Akaashi stared at the brown, wooden door, at the words “Atty. Oikawa Tooru” engraved on a small, gold, rectangle plaque. He was mesmerized for a moment, before he gently shook his head and gathered the courage to knock on it. A sweet, almost teasing voice came through the door,

“Come in~!”

Of course, Oikawa knew. It’s not like it was a surprise delivery. Akaashi gently pushed the door open and walked inside his office. It was...darker than what Akaashi had expected, but the luxury was definitely there. From the paintings on his wall to the velvet couch at the side of the room and the white carpeted floor. It was definitely something that suited a person with such exquisite personality. 

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-san.” 

“Ah! Aka-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed in a sweet, slightly high-pitched voice. Akaashi tried his _very_ best not to flinch at the stupid nickname he had just given him. Oikawa smiled at him and he could see the mischief in his eyes and Akaashi just knew Oikawa had read his very neutral expression, “It’s nice to see you.” Akaashi simply nodded as he walked over to his table, reaching for the small package placed safely in the inside pocket of his suit. 

Oikawa’s desk was notably clean, no papers lying around, just a laptop shut close. As expected, he was careful. Akaashi brought out a medium-sized envelope and set it down on his desk, “Poisonous drugs, just like you asked.” 

Oikawa smiled widely, his eyes twinkling like a little kid who just received a christmas gift, “Wonderful! I’ve been waiting all day!” 

Akaashi watches as Oikawa opens up the package and holds up the white powder to the light, little bits and pieces sparkling like tiny diamonds and Oikawa heaves in delight, “Perfection. What else can I say?”

Akaashi just stood there, for he knows it’s not his job to interrogate Oikawa about anything but the supposed payment. Oikawa hums as he handed Akaashi an envelope, “‘Til next time. Tell Owl-chan I’m quite satisfied.” Akaashi opened the envelope, raising his eyebrow just the tiniest bit as he counted the money inside.

“This is two dollars short.”

Oikawa stared at Akaashi before he let out a laugh that echoed throughout the room, “Oh, come on, Aka-chan. You can take care of that.” 

Akaashi didn’t know why, but he felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he stared back at him, “With all due respect, that won’t do, Oikawa-san. I want the full payment.” 

Oikawa let out another laugh and Akaashi fought the urge to knife him right then and there. Akaashi wasn’t blowing this out of proportion; it was in the way Oikawa looked at him and told him to “take care of it” that Akaashi felt his pride getting crushed. He can definitely fucking pay those two dollars, but why does he have to? This is business. 

“Oikawa-san.”

Akaashi’s tone was with warning now. The smile on Oikawa’s face turned into an evil smirk but Akaashi couldn’t care less. He’s not paying for the two dollars and he’s not leaving until he gets what Oikawa owes Fukurodani. 

“You know, Akaashi, I thought you’d be a black sheep in Fukurodani,” Oikawa’s slender fingers gently pulled a drawer open. Akaashi’s eyes were following his movements but his ears were locked on listening to him, quite unsure of where Oikawa was going with his statement and unsettled with the fact that he didn’t use the nickname he just gave Akaashi.

“You’re actually one of them already, aren’t you?” Oikawa gave Akaashi a wide grin as he took out two dollars and placed them on his desk. 

“What do you mean.” 

Akaashi already opened his mouth before he could even think of what he was about to say. _Damn it. I wasn’t supposed to care_. Oikawa let out another loud laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling the slightest as he spun a little in his chair, “You’re getting...aggravated with me not for yourself, but for them.”

Akaashi pursed his lips. _And so what?_ Akaashi thought to himself. There was nothing wrong with that. The more Akaashi internalizes his role, the more he gets Fukurodani to trust him. Shaking his head, Akaashi walked over to Oikawa’s desk. 

_He doesn’t know anything._

Their conversation has already gone on for too long, he needed to leave soon. Reaching out for the two dollars, Akaashi tucked it neatly in the envelope before hiding it in his coat. Oikawa was watching him carefully, a small smirk on his lips. Akaashi didn’t appreciate the feeling of being _read_ by those mischievous eyes. Turning away, Akaashi takes a deep breath as Oikawa begins to speak again.

“You see all of this as a nuisance, don’t you? At least that’s what you tell yourself.” Oikawa crosses his legs, putting one on top of the other as he watches Akaashi stop in his tracks. The room fell silent and it was deafening. Akaashi hated it. It’s like Oikawa could hear his thoughts bounce from one wall to another. 

“But you need their protection, for….a certain reason, am I correct?” Akaashi takes a deep breath. He really should get going. He dared to step closer to the door but that only seemed to encourage Oikawa to keep talking. “You think to yourself that you hate them and you were better off alone,” Oikawa leans his head on his hand and he lets out a dramatic sigh,

“But you like it there.”

Akaashi had impeccable patience, Oikawa had to give him that. Slowly turning to him, Akaashi kept his neutral expression but Oikawa could see the emotion in his eyes, “I’ll see you next time, Oikawa-san.” Akaashi then walked out the door and closed it behind him. 

It was truly difficult to deal with him, and the way Akaashi let out the breath he was holding and how he hurriedly left the building proved that. Oikawa Tooru was...something else. Something of a monster, a demon. Akaashi hated him for having such a keen eye that even _he_ could read Akaashi and his thoughts.

Hopping onto the train, Akaashi found himself a seat to reflect on the encounter he just had. One thing was clear: Oikawa knew something about what was happening to him. He shouldn’t be surprised. Word gets around fast from where he’s from. 

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi crosses his legs. Maybe Oikawa knew who it was that was trying to dig up his past and practically harassing him into joining Fukurodani—or worse, Oikawa _knows_ his past. Akaashi frowned at this. That’s the worst thing he could think of right now. 

Akaashi knows he’s up against someone who has a personal grudge and a personal agenda—hell, he even has an idea who it could possibly be but it _should_ end there. No one else has to know.

Walking back into Fukurodani's building, Akaashi took it upon himself to head straight for Bokuto’s office. Standing alone in the elevator, Akaashi recounted the money before realizing mid-way that he was about to be alone once again, in the very same room where _that_ happened, with the very same person who did _that_ to him. Akaashi realizes it’s too late once the elevator doors open and waits for him to step out. 

Taking a deep breath, he regains his composure before he takes quiet steps to Bokuto’s office. His heart is beating against his chest and he mumbles a bunch of words just to calm it down. Akaashi tells himself he’s just nervous and that there is absolutely no other way to explain the jumping feeling in his chest. 

Standing right outside his door, Akaashi lifts his fist up to knock on it firmly for three times. 

“AH! Bokuto-san you cheated!” 

A muffled voice came from the other side and Akaashi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His shoulders relaxed a little, not realizing how tense he was actually feeling about meeting Bokuto alone in his office. Akaashi could hear faint laughter through the door and it slowly died down before he heard Bokuto’s voice, “Come in!” Taking a deep breath, Akaashi opened the door.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi bowed as he held the envelope in his hands. Bokuto perked up as he saw this, standing up from the bean bag as he stumbled towards him, “Yay! You did it!” 

Hinata was looking at them curiously, before he focused his eyes on Akaashi. He looked like he wanted to say something. “I’ve recounted it. I hope it’s still the same amount,” Akaashi spoke up and watched as Bokuto’s fingers went through the money in the envelope, “Yes. It’s all here.” 

Akaashi let out a very quiet breath of relief as Bokuto walked over to his desk, “Oikawa updated me. You did well.” Akaashi simply nodded, but in his mind, he wanted to know how much Oikawa had said. 

“If you paid for the two dollars yourself I would have set up a punishment for you.” Bokuto laughed like it was nothing, but Akaashi thanked his pride for simply not having it with Oikawa. 

Bokuto stared at him, and Akaashi could feel it with the way his skin prickled at just the thought. “You look like you wanna say something.” 

Akaashi couldn’t believe it. Here he thought he had shielded himself from being read by other people but here comes Oikawa and Bokuto who sees him like an open book. “It’s nothing.” 

Bokuto stared at him harder, if that was even possible, his eyes burning holes right through Akaashi’s forehead. For a moment, Hinata disappears in the room due to how silent he’s gotten, but Akaashi knew he shouldn’t be concerned about that. Not now.

“Are you hiding something from me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Every time I do my end notes I shake my head in disappointment because I have to yet again apologize for lying about when I'm going to update. I said in the previous chapter I'll update "soon" and I just updated now, which took me approximately 3 months, I know! Once again, I'm so sorry I did you guys dirty like that, but believe me when I say I don't plan to abandon this fic! 
> 
> Also, I don't take offense at all for those who ask when's the next update omg y'all are so cute and respectable I appreciate the fact that someone's out there who care about what I write. Thank you so so so much! I'm really glad you guys like this.
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter so the update will surely happen in less than 3 months, and that's a promise!!! Thank you so much for sticking around for the updates and reading. Really, really appreciated! <3 <3 <3
> 
> This is my [tumblr](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to check that out!


	9. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think I intended to kill you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys are doing okay. Everything's going crazy from where I'm from, but we're keeping safe! I hope you guys are too.
> 
> Anyway, as always, I just want to thank you so much for reading my work, and waiting for my slow updates omg. I'll do my best to update as much as I could before univ starts in a few months. Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate everything, it warms my heart. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Akaashi shudders slightly at the question, but he doesn’t show it. He’s sure Bokuto noticed it anyway.

“Nothing you already know, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi knew that was the safest answer to go with. He’s not ready. He doesn’t think he will be anytime soon. As much as possible, he wanted to deal with _that_ on his own first, sweep it back under the rug where it belongs. Bokuto’s eyes stayed on him. He hated how the room fell into a deep silence he could practically hear Hinata’s confusion and questions across the room. It wasn’t the best time to talk about it, they both knew that.

_Say something._

“We’ll talk about that some other time, Akaashi.”

Pursing his lips, Akaashi simply nodded as he mumbled a ‘yes, Bokuto-san’. And just like that, he was back to his usual, bubbly, energetic self, as if nothing happened. Akaashi supposes he has to get used to it — to him.

“Akaashi-san! Konoha-san said you’re really good with knives!” 

Akaashi broke out of his trance of staring at Bokuto as he turned to him, “Ah — yes. I suppose so.” 

Hinata gapes at him and Bokuto lets out a roar of laughter. These two combined could topple down the whole building with just their voices, Akaashi thinks. Walking over to Hinata, Bokuto places a hand on his head and ruffles his hair, “Bokuto-saaaan!” Akaashi watches them in awe through his expressionless face, and he couldn’t help but think how adorable they actually were.

“Hinata’s been meaning to ask you that ever since you got here!” Hinata smiles widely at Akaashi and he nods. Bokuto plops himself down on the beanbag chair and looks back at Akaashi, “Stay here with us for a few.” Nodding, Akaashi finds himself a chair to sit on, preferably the one closest to them.

Hinata giggles as he grabs the controller he placed on the floor, “Do you wanna play?”

Waving his hand a little, Akaashi gently shakes his head with it, “No, thank you. I don’t know how to play.” Akaashi didn’t want to disrupt whatever bonding they had. He was merely there to watch, make countless observations and conclusions about the two of them, both as an individual and their relationship overall so he could better understand how to act towards them. Bokuto looks at him over his shoulder, “Come on! Let’s see how bad you are at video games!” 

Of course, Akaashi loses the choice to say no when it’s Bokuto asking him to do something. Akaashi stared at him for a moment before he glanced at the idle flat screen television that stuck against the wall. Sighing, he nods as he retrieves the controller from Bokuto’s grasp, “What is this game supposed to be?” Hinata cheers loudly and Bokuto grins at him as he pressed a button on Akaashi’s controller, “Mortal Kombat X.” He should have expected that for some reason.

“Hey, Akaashi-san,” Hinata glances at Akaashi before turning back to the screen in front of him to select a character, “If I win, can you train me how to use knives?” Akaashi watches him for a moment, a bit entertained and flattered that Hinata actually wanted him to be the one to train him. Akaashi shrugs as he chooses his character, “I don’t see why not.”

Hinata sits up as he shouts, “Let’s do this!”

It didn’t take long before Hinata stared at the screen in shock and disappointment as Bokuto kept on laughing and patting him on the back, as if it was the funniest thing in the world, “He completely destroyed you! On his first try!” Hinata looked like his soul had been sucked out of his body. Akaashi didn’t lie — it was indeed his first time to play. That’s why he asked if he could go over the controls first and get a bit of practice with it before they started. Akaashi places the control back on Bokuto’s lap as he sits back down on his chair, “Mashing the buttons without knowing what they do isn’t going to help you win, Hinata.” 

Bokuto laughed louder as Hinata’s face turned a deep shade of red. He started to whine about being bullied and how he really wanted to be trained by Akaashi. It almost made Akaashi smile when Hinata accused him of cheating. He found it a little funny and adorable how he could be such a kid at heart. Bokuto’s laughter soon died down as he turned to Akaashi, “I’ll pay you for your extra work if you train him.” Akaashi stared at him for a moment before he glanced at Hinata. He really intended to train him even if he lost, anyway, but Hinata didn’t know that. He was now giving Akaashi his best pleading eyes paired up with a small pout. Akaashi _could_ say no to that, but he won’t.

“Alright.”

“YES!” Hinata jumps, his head almost reaching the ceiling. Bokuto smiles at him as he gets up to his feet, “I’ll leave you to it then. Hinata, show him where the training rooms are.” Hinata giggles as he stops jumping for a moment to give Bokuto a salute, “Yes, Bokuto-san. You can count on me!” 

Akaashi thinks he understood what kind of relationship they have, or at least the surface level of it. It would seem like it’s just a master-student relationship from an outsider’s perspective, but Bokuto cares for Hinata in a much deeper manner than that. It goes for everyone else. Akaashi begins to wonder how all of them had ended up in Bokuto’s care.

“Well, I have some urgent matters to attend to.” Bokuto casually grabs the gun in his drawer. Akaashi watches as he loads it right in front of them before he tucks it in the waistband of his pants. Akaashi figures that gun was his favorite. It wasn’t just for ordinary killing, it was specially brought for _someone_. “I’ll leave Hinata in your care, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi nodded as Hinata jumped up and down excitedly beside him, “I’ll look after him.” Bokuto grins at them as Hinata practically dragged Akaashi out of his office, “Bye, Bokuto-san! Come on, Akaashi-san! This way!” 

Akaashi snuck a quick glance at Bokuto and the way he smirked at them with arms crossed over his chest before the door shut closed. He turned his attention back at the orange-haired lad that walked ahead of him. Hinata did all the talking, explaining almost everything they passed by on their way to the training rooms. Akaashi didn’t have the heart to tell him that Sarukui had already done the tour for him. Hinata looked genuinely happy, so Akaashi did his best to throw in a question here and there.

After a few more rooms, Hinata then paused in front of a door and swung it open. “And this is my favorite training room!” Hinata announced proudly. Akaashi looked around at the place, it was sophisticated with white walls and cemented floors, adorned with black drawers that were set on one side of the room. There were some knives that were stuck against the wall and Akaashi could tell they were the ones most used for training. Up ahead, Akaashi saw darting boards as well as black cardboards with an outline of a person in white lines for each one. He could see the dents and the marks from where he stood. 

“Akaashi-san, here!” Hinata was pointing to one of the drawers, “This is where all the good knives are. We’ve got all kinds you could think of! And if you need to sharpen them —” Hinata began to show Akaashi, pulling on each of the drawers as he droned on. Akaashi concluded that Hinata wasn’t new to knives at all. He must know the basics and he most probably had mastered it already. Akaashi wouldn’t be surprised. He kept watching Hinata explain, going from one drawer to another, and it was clear to Akaashi how Hinata’s eyes looked so happy and excited with each drawer he pulled out yet he also looked so...hungry, like a monster who caught his first prey. Akaashi could see it in his eyes, yet he can’t quite put his finger on it. “Sooooo, what did you think?” Hinata turns to him with a wide smile. The look was gone now. He was so alike with Bokuto in so many ways.

Akaashi nods, “Your training room is quite equipped with the good stuff.” The sparkles in Hinata’s eyes shone brighter than before as soon as Akaashi said this, “Really?! I thought so too!” Akaashi looks around for a moment, thinking for a moment before he lets out a small nod for himself. He turns to Hinata, 

“Let’s start?”

Akaashi was right. Hinata wasn’t completely new to knives. He knew how to actually hold them and the way he threw them had an accuracy of at least 75%. Hinata had been practicing for quite some time. Akaashi watched as Hinata kept trying to aim for the middle part of the dartboard, until he actually did. He cheered and turned to Akaashi for validation, which Akaashi gave with a nod. “YEAH!” Hinata exclaimed as he ran towards the dartboard. Akaashi was quiet for a moment, just watching as Hinata hummed and walked over to the dartboard to retrieve the knives.

“Hinata.”

“Yes, Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked as he gathered all the knives by their handles in his hands. His back was turned to Akaashi. The room fell into an eerie silence, like somehow both of them had disappeared from the room. The blades’ clanking against each other seemed to have been louder than before. Akaashi glanced down at the knife in his hand before he glanced back at Hinata whose back was still turned to him. Akaashi had quite the grip on the handle, as if feeling the knife in his hand for something. He swiped the tip of his finger on the blade gently as he held the knife up for inspection, checking its sharpness and how deep it would go through if, for example, was thrown towards a surface. “Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked in a careful tone as he turned around to face him.

Everything happened so fast — and that was what Akaashi wanted. A knife came hurling towards Hinata, aimed right at the middle of his forehead. Akaashi saw it — the way his eyes widened, how so many emotions flashed right before his eyes in a span of a second or less; confusion, shock, betrayal, excitement. Excitement. Akaashi watched as Hinata easily dodged the knife by crouching down, knives still in his hands. He almost dropped them, Akaashi could tell.

The knife dug into the dartboard, half of its blade buried in it. Everything seemed to have stayed still for the both of them — Hinata hadn’t moved a muscle, and so did Akaashi. He glanced down at the floor, noticing a few strands of orange hair. Hinata had incredibly fast reflexes, just as Akaashi had guessed. But not fast enough. He watched as Hinata slowly stood back up. Akaashi could see how his legs trembled a little as they tried to hold him up. His hands gripped the knives as if his life depended on them.

“Hinata.” Akaashi called out. Hinata slowly looked up with a dead look in his eyes. He wanted to speak, but he was still trying to find where his voice had gone. Hinata was still trying to recover from his initial shock and adrenaline.

“Do you think I intended to kill you?” Akaashi had his back turned to Hinata, but he could feel the eyes burning at the back of his head. Hinata stared at him, trying to comprehend the question. Akaashi stared back at him with his usual, expressionless face. _Had Akaashi decided to betray them?_ Hinata thought to himself but he kept shoving it out of his mind, but it only confused him even more. _Then why?_ Hinata opened his mouth to speak and Akaashi didn’t miss the way he gripped the knives in his hands.

“No.” Hinata spoke weakly, as if trying to convince himself. Akaashi made his way towards the dartboard. Hinata watched him closely and Akaashi could tell he was already preparing for an attack. Hinata took a step sidewards to avoid getting cornered by him once Akaashi had reached the dartboard where his knife was stuck to. Akaashi takes it out smoothly, without the extra movements nor the extra struggle, unlike Hinata. He turns to him, who was still looking up at Akaashi with a determined look on his face. Hinata even held up one of the knives at him. Akaashi places his other hand on top of Hinata’s head, unfazed by the knife pointed at his neck.

Hinata freezes in his place. So many thoughts were going through his head—planning his attack, his defense, how he’s going to get out of the knives’ training room with the person he treats as the master of them all. Hinata was confused all over—why had Akaashi decided to betray them? Did Hinata do something that interfered with him? More importantly, how was he going to get out alive? For some reason, Hinata couldn’t get his defenses up. He can’t tackle down Akaashi and stab him right then and there because for one, he wasn’t sure if Bokuto would like that, and second, Akaashi was _way_ more skilled than him. Even if he did try _something_ , he knew in himself he wasn’t going to win. Was this the end for him? He was too young to die for his taste. Hinata’s thoughts stopped when Akaashi took his hand off of his head. Akaashi looked down on him with that same expression he always wore. His words sent shivers down his spine.

“I threw that knife hoping it would get through your skull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Again, I would just like to thank you guys for reading my fic even though I'm probably the slowest updater omg. Thank you so much for sticking around! You guys keep me going aaaaaaa thank you for everything, for the kudos, the hits, the comments, I appreciate all of it!!! Next update is still unknown (definitely not going to be more than three months, i promise) when but yes, I won't be abandoning this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH <3 <3 <3
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanamakinnie/)!
> 
> Also, this is my [tumblr](https://unknxwnspecies.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to check that out!


End file.
